Vielleicht
by Lapislazuli L
Summary: Wie kam Severus Snape in diesen Adventskalender? Auf ziemlichen Umwegen, aber lest selbst!


**Vielleicht**

„Miss Granger! Jetzt seien Sie ganz brav und händigen mir den Zeitumkehrer aus!", sagte Snape mit öliger Stimme und streckte der kleinen, verschreckten Hermine die Hand entgegen.

„Aber Professor McGonagall ..."

„Professor McGonagall hin oder her, der Zeitumkehrer war fürs Bewältigen ihres Unterrichtspensums gedacht und nicht um in der Freizeit an der Vergangenheit zu manipulieren."

„Aber Professor Dumbledore ..."

„Und selbst wenn Sie mir jetzt mit dem Zaubereiminister kommen - bis zur Klärung der Angelegenheit verwahre ich den Zeitumkehrer. Also her damit!"

Wenig später lehnte Snape am Fenster, blickte über die Ländereien, den Zeitumkehrer immer noch in den Händen. Was sich damit bloß alles anfangen ließe...

Auch wenn er eine Zeitreise nicht wirklich in Betracht zog, war schon die theoretische Möglichkeit, einige Dinge in seiner düsteren Vergangenheit anders zu regeln, sehr verlockend.

„War das eben Miss Granger, mit deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ..."

Völlig unerwartet wurde er von der vertrauten Stimme Minervas hinter sich aus den Tiefen seiner Gedanken hervorgeholt. Fast wäre ihm der wertvolle Gegenstand aus der Hand geglitten.

Es knackste einmal laut, als der Ring des Zeitumkehrers in die falsche Richtung überdrehte. Und er drehte sich weiter und immer weiter...

Wo war er hier? Warum konnte er seine Arme und Beine nicht bewegen?

_Bleib ruhig, Severus, jetzt nur nicht panisch werden! Atme tief durch und benutze deinen Verstand!_

Was war das für ein weißes Zeug? Schnee, überall! Aber warum war ihm dann nicht kalt?

_Verdammt! Ich bin eingepackt in Schnee von oben bis unten und kann keinen Finger rühren. _

Und was war das für ein krummes Ding da im Hintergrund? Wenn er sich doch nur umdrehen könnte! Irgendwie erinnerte es ihn ein bisschen an den Fuchsbau der Weasleys.

_Jetzt ist wirklich keine Zeit für Scherze, Severus, konzentrier dich! Denk nach, wie du da wieder rauskommst! _

War das vor ihm tatsächlich eine Möhre?

_Jetzt schiele ich auch noch! Aber zum Glück scheine ich allein hier zu sein. Das war doch schon was!_

„Du schielst ja!"

_AAH!_

„Endlich bist du da! Du bist dieser Professor, von dem meine Mama mir oft erzählt hat, nicht?"

Direkt vor Snape war ein übergroßes Kindergesicht aufgetaucht, mit rosigen Wangen, großen braunen Augen darin, von roten Löckchen umgeben. Snape blinzelte. Jetzt erst fiel ihm die ungewöhnliche Optik auf. Einerseits stand er in einer weißen Schneelandschaft, die sich wiederum inmitten eines typischen Wohnzimmers mit Kamin und Sofa zu befinden schien.

_Was geht hier vor und was ist das für ein Monster vor mir?_

„Mami? Darf ich das nächste Kästchen am Adventskalender öffnen?", rief die Kleine, dass Snape die Ohren dröhnten.

Von weit her, aus einem anderen Raum, schallte eine ihm bekannte Stimme, begleitet von Geschirrgeklapper.

„Klar darfst du, Rose-Schatz!"

Rose griff sich den Kalender und mühte sich, die Zunge fest in den Mundwinkel geklemmt, ein Türchen zu öffnen. Snape fühlte sich augenblicklich seekrank und so schrecklich ausgeliefert.

_Wo bin ich hier und zu wem gehört diese Stimme? Du kennst sie doch, denk nach, Severus, denk nach! Ich befinde mich in einem Bild, so viel ist klar…_

„Diesen Kalender hat mir Tante Ginny gebastelt", plauderte die Kleine weiter auf Severus ein. „Dieses Jahr ist der Fuchsbau meiner Großeltern drauf, Dobby und eine Tanne mit bunten Lichtern", sie lächelte ihn an, „und weil alle finden, dass du ein großer Held bist, hast du noch auf keinem Kalender von mir gefehlt."

Sie stellte den Kalender wieder ab, beugte sich ein wenig zu Severus vor und flüsterte: „Meine Mami hat mir viel von dir erzählt. Ich glaube, sie war sogar ein bisschen verliebt in dich."

_Du meine Güte ..._

„Was schaust du so? Du glaubst mir wohl nicht?"

Daraufhin wandte sie den Kopf ab und rief: „Mami, erzählst du mir bitte wieder von deinem Professor?"

„Welchem Professor, Schatz?"

„Na, Professor Snape natürlich!"

„Nicht jetzt, Rose, ich habe dir außerdem schon so oft von ihm erzählt!"

„Bitte! Es ist sooo romantisch, wie du über ihn sprichst! Daddy und Onkel Harry sind ja nicht da. Bitte!"

„Na gut!", seufzte die Stimme aus dem Nebenraum, ohne dass die dazugehörige Person ihre Tätigkeit unterbrach.

„Professor Snape war wohl der brillanteste Lehrer in Hogwarts zu meiner Zeit. Und das will was heißen, weil auch die anderen Professoren große Zauberer und Hexen waren. Er war streng, maßlos in seinen Anforderungen, aber dafür konnte man richtig viel lernen - wenn man übersah, dass er mitunter sehr ungerecht zu den Gryffindors sein konnte. Ich sehe ihn noch vor mir - schwarzes Gewand, schwarze Haare und die funkelnden schwarzen Augen..."

Rose warf Snape einen rechthaberischen Blick zu und zwinkerte.

„Aber erst diese Stimme ... er konnte sie einsetzen wie ein Virtuose sein Cello. Sie bescherte mir oftmals eine richtige Gänsehaut und verfolgte mich bis in die Nacht hinein. Ich hatte allerdings immer das Gefühl, dass er mich nicht mochte, daher strengte ich mich bei ihm doppelt an."

_Granger! Ja! Hermine Granger! ... Hermine Weasley? Uähh!_

„Auf jeden Fall bewunderte ich ihn sehr für seine Intelligenz, sein Wissen, für die Präzision, mit der er arbeitete, für seinen Mut. Er war ein sehr interessanter Mann, um ehrlich zu sein, der interessanteste, dem ich je begegnet bin."

Hier machte sie eine bedeutsvolle Pause, ehe sie präzisierte.

„Ihn umgab eine geheimnisvolle und gefährliche Aura. Er war ein Einzelgänger, der wirkte, als hätte man ihm eine fast nicht zu bewältigende Last aufgebürdet. Nachts, wenn ich in meinem Bett lag, träumte ich oft davon, ihm beizustehen, ihm zu helfen, die Probleme zu lösen, ihn zu trösten und ihm Gutes zu tun. Sehr Gryffindor, was?"

Ihr helles Lachen drang aus der Küche.

„Ich glaub, ich war richtig verliebt in diesem Mann ... meine erste Liebe. Und ich sage dir, Rose, wenn wir annähernd gleichaltrig gewesen wären oder zusammen die Schule besucht hätten...

Aber sein Tod... im finalen Kampf... ich wäre im siebten Jahrgang gewesen..."

Ihre Stimme verlor sich in den Hintergrundsgeräuschen.

„Aber nun genug, mein Schatz! Und dass du das ja für dich behältst, das ist Frauensache, ja?"

Rose seufzte aus der Tiefe ihres Herzens.

„Na, was habe ich dir gesagt!", wandte sie sich an Snape.

„Mami? Er lacht. Ich meine, er kann nicht lachen, aber ich bin sicher, dass seine Augen gerade lachen!"

„Wer lacht, Schatz?"

„Na, dein Professor Snape! Hier, in meinem Kalender!"

„Nun hör schon auf, Rose! Ich habe dir doch schon so oft gesagt, dass sich Professor Snape neunzehn Jahre lang in seinem Porträt auf Hogwarts nicht blicken hat lassen und es auch in Zukunft nicht tun wird. Er KANN dich also nicht im Kalender besuchen."

_Porträt in Hogwarts, soso..._

„Jetzt verzieht er gerade eine Augenbraue, Mami!"

Der Lärm von zerschellendem Geschirr dröhnte bis ins Wohnzimmer. Hermine erschien im Türrahmen, die Hände vor den Mund geschlagen.

„Kleines, geh in dein Zimmer! Schnell! Lass mich einen Moment allein mit dem Professor!"

_Ich sollte besser gehen!_

Er warf einen letzten Blick auf die reifer gewordene Hermine, die sich vorm Kalender auf die Knie fallen gelassen hatte, die Augen feucht und vernahm gerade noch ihre letzten verzweifelten Worte, als er sich rückwärts in die bodenlose Schwärze zurückzog.

„Nein! Nicht weggehen ... bitte ... Severus! Ich habe dich doch so vermisst! Komm zurück ..."

Hier gab es weder oben noch unten, nur pechschwarzes Nichts. Er hielt auf das helle Rechteck zu. Plötzlich stieß sein Fuß einen kleinen, harten Gegenstand an, der einen metallischen Klang erzeugte. Severus bückte sich und hob ihn auf. Der Zeitumkehrer.

Hier, auf halber Strecke, hatte er ihn verloren. Das Gefühl der Erleichterung blieb dennoch aus.

_Neunzehn Jahre hängt das Bild schon da...der finale Kampf also ist mein Tod..._

Er strich über das Holz des Rahmens und versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen.

_Ich habe gesehen, was ich nicht sehen hätte dürfen. Vielleicht ist das aber meine Chance! Hmm...unglaublich! Miss Granger hier noch ein Kind, dort eine schöne, kluge Frau. Wenn Miss Granger aus der Schule draußen ist, könnte ich ja vielleicht etwas netter zu ihr sein._

Dann drehte er am Zeitumkehrer.

„Severus? Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"

Snape drehte sich zu Minerva um und drückte ihr den Zeitumkehrer in die Hand.

„Den hab ich Miss Granger abgenommen. Sie hat damit herum gespielt."

Bevor er sich zum Gehen wandte, sagte er mit einem kleinen Lächeln: "Ich habe zwar noch etwas Zeit, aber es kann nicht schaden, dir jetzt schon zu gestehen, dass ich dich im Großen und Ganzen sehr gerne mag, Minerva."

McGonagall sah ihrem Kollegen nach, während die Worte, die er murmelte, sie in noch größerer Verwirrung zurückließen.

„Vier Jahre nur noch ... ein Wimpernschlag in einem Leben. Aber vielleicht...?"


End file.
